


Alter Ego

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys!fic, Drugs, Illegal Activities, Multi, Murder, My First Fanfic, Prostitution, Self Harm, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W świetle fleszy są grzeczni jak aniołki. Poza nimi pragną mocnych wrażeń. Używki, panny, alkohol. To może być początek końca One Direction…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfic (właściwie seria krótkich shotów, ale idk).  
> Dedykacja: Daria (@maliksniggah, brrokensbitch.tumblr.com) i Patrycja (@cutelarreh, invisaaa.tumblr.com).
> 
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA :)

5 chłopców, 1 marzenie:  **One Direction**.

Zawsze uśmiechnieci, na scenie rozpiera ich energia, kochają fanów jak nikt innych. 

Ale prawda jest zupełnie inna.

Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall.

Każdy z nich ma swoje pozasceniczne  **alter ego**.

Nikt nie zna całej prawdy o nich.

Fałszywy uśmiech każdego dnia gości na ich twarzach.

Korzystają z przywilejów sławy: alkohol, używki, panny.

Oni zniszczyli siebie  **doszczętnie**.

Directioners próbują ich uratować.

Z mizernym skutkiem.

Kiedyś wszyscy poznamy mroczną prawdę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: diallsapparel  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czas na JEDYNKĘ!!!!

****

**Harry Styles** , chyba najbardziej rozchwytywany spośród członków One Direction. Wszyscy chcą mieć tylko z nim zdjęcie, wszyscy biją się o follow od niego na Twitterze. Pisze bezsensowne dla wielu tweety. Obdarzony cudownym, ochrypłym głosem. Media przyczepiły mu łatkę “kobieciarza”, chociaż…dlaczego? Bo co płytę ma kobietę? Bo managment próbuje ukryc jego związek z Louisem, ale im to nie wychodzi? Nikt nie wie. Nikt nie wie o jego przeszłości. Zanim poszedł do X Factora, należał do gangu. Harry nigdy nie został przyłapany na “gorącym uczynku”, bo kto by uwierzył takiemu ładnemu chłopcu? Styles świetnie kłamał. Potrafił wmawiać ludziom swoją wejsję wydarzeń. Wszyscy nabierali się na jego szmaragdowe, pełne fałszu spojrzenie. Po kilku latach nie chciał już kraść. Ta akcja miała być jego ostatnią. Po niej chciał wszysko zakończyć. Udała się?

Los Angeles. Raj na zachodnim wybrzezu USA. Miasto kontrastów. Z jednej strony wille bogaczy, którzy nie muszą nic robić, bo po co, skoro mają pełno pieniedzy? Była też inna strona tego miasta. Pełna biedy, przestępczości i prostytucji. Hotel, gdzie mieszkał zespół znajdował się gdzieś na granicy tych światów. Harry chciał zakończyć swoją przestępczą aktywność. Ale coś w jego świadomości mówiło “nie kończ, nikt cię nie złapał jeszcze.” Dostał zlecenie. Duże zlecenie, które zwieńczyłoby jedo działalność. Działalnośc, o której nikt, poza Louisem nie ma pojęcia.

"Bank of America, tej nocy." brzmiała wiadomość od Nicka. To była największa akcja, odkąd Styles zaczął działać w gangu. Chciał, żeby to było spektakularne, ale jednocześnie dobrze zakamuflowane przedsięwzięcie. Poinformował ekipę o akcji. Nikt z zespołu nie wiedział, co się święci.

 - Harry! - po pomieszczeniu roznosił się głos Louisa – zaraz próby!

 - ZARAZ! - wysłał jeszcze jedną wiadomość o napadzie i odkrzyknął swojemu chłopakowi

Niestety, z powodu braku prądu w dzielnicy, gdzie była arena do prób, próby zostały odwołane. Dla Harry’ego to była cudowna wiadomość. Mógł planować to włamanie. Zresztą, ekipa planowała je od roku. Od jednego z kompanów dostał plan banku.

"Tu będzie Nick, tu Dave, a stąd wyruszę" obmyślał. Zawsze planował akcje. Nawet, jak nie brał w nich udziału. Poszedł do drukarni, by zeskanować plan działania. Potem przesłał go Nickowi.

  - Znowu obmyślasz plan włamania? - spytał się Louis. Jako jeden z nielicznych znał jego przeszłość. Większość pieniędzy z włamań przeznaczali na towar dla Tomlisona.

 - Tak. Dziś w nocy planujemy akcję na Bank of America.

 - Dużo ryzykujecie – stwierdził Tommo

 - Wiem. To ma być moja ostatnia akcja. Szczerze, nie wiem, po co się w to wpakowywałem…ale musze to spektakularnie zakończyć. Mam dla ciebie zadanie…Skoro jesteś wysportowany to… - Harry zaczyna jeździć palcem po kartce – wejdziesz przez tylne drzwi i jak wszyscy opuszczą budynek, to dam ci znać. Wejdziesz, bierzesz to, co jest nasze i zabierasz do hotelu. Potem jakoś stąd zwiejemy.

 - Myślisz, że to się uda?

 - Z moją pomoca zawsze. Już moja w tym głowa, że nikt z zespołu się nie dowie o naszej nieobecności. - zapewnił Styles

Louis ufał Harry’emu. Gdy pomagał (choć to było rzadko), akcje zawsze się udawały. Tylko jedna osoba szła do aresztu na 48h, ale szybko wychodziła dzięki kaucji.

 - Może dasz mi coś na…szczęście? – zaproponował Tomlinson, złowieszczo się usmiechając

Harry myślał: “co do cholery mam mu dać na szczęście?” Wziął jeden ze srebrnych pensów (“po co je noszę’ myślał, gdy był poza UK) i podarował swojemu chłopakowi. Ten jednak tak pchnął Stylesa, ze znalazł się w pozycji klęczącej prostej.

 - Zaraz się przekonasz, o co mi chodzi – zaśmiał się Lou, uwodzicielsko się uśmiechając.

Harry jednak miał ochotę na niego. Pragnął Tomlinsona jak nikt inny. Zwłaszcza dziś.

 - Uwolnij go. Proszę. - Tommo uwodził Hazzę zarówno słowem, jak i gestem.

Styles wysłuchał próśb mężczyzny i pozbawił go spodni wraz z bokserkami. Pod nimi kryło się to, co Harry chciał uczynić od kilku dni. Bez zbędnego obijania się włożył cała męskośc Louisa do ust. Tommo uwielbiał czuć te wargi poruszające sie wzdłuż jego członka w górę i w dół, w gorę i w dół. Czuł, że za chwilę będzie na krawędzi. Wplótł swoje drobne dłonie w loki Stylesa i mocno szarpał, nadając odpowiednie tempo. Po kilku minutach “pracy” doszedł w ustach Harry’ego.

 - Oby tylko akcja wypaliła – powiedział Harry, wycierając usta z restek spermy Louisa.

 - Oby. - odpowiedział mu Tommo

Mężczyźni natychmiast sie ogarnęli i ukradkiem wyszli z hotelu. Wsiedli do samochodu Harry’ego i pojechali pod Bank of America, gdzie miała na nich czekać reszta ekipy.

 - Widzę, ze przywiozłes towarzysza – zaśmiał się Dave – Mam nadzieję, ze się przyłożysz do tej akcji Tomlinson.

 - Przeciez się przykłada! - krzyknął Harry – Poza tym, macie plan. Dave okupuje główne wejście. Jak ludzie opuszczą bank, to wchodzi i daje znak Louisowi. Potem Tomlinson bierze to, co nasze i ucieka. Ja i Nick obserwujemy po bokach, ewentualnie dajemy znać, kiedy uciekacie. Jasne

 - JASNE! - wszyscy się zgodzili

Mężczyźni zajęli wyznaczone przez Harry’ego miejsca. Była noc. W tej okolicy mało osób sie kręci, więc napad mógł teoretycznie się udać. Dave kilkakrotnie rozejrzał się, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i zaczął demontować drzwi. Dał znac Harry’emu, zeby rozgryzł zabezpieczenia. Tymczasem Louis zgrabnie przedostał się przez wentylację do sejfu. Wziął, to co było ich (czytaj: kilka milionów dolarów) i wrócił do szybów.

 - Zdobyłem! – oznajmił Stylesowi przez stukanie w wentylacji.

Tomlinson szybko opuscił budynek z workiem pieniedzy i udał sie do hotelu. Nagle właczył się alarm. Na szczęście kamery nie są zamontowane w sejfie, więc Boo mógł sie wybronić.

 - UCIEKAJCIE!! - krzyczał przez komunikator Nick.

Dave i Harry zaczęłi biec przed siebie. Nagle trzy pary silnych dłoni złapała mężczyzn. Evans [Dave-przypis autorki] wyjął broń i wystrzelił w stronę jednego z policjantów, który zginął od razu.

 - EVANS, DO CHOLERY!!! CHCESZ NAS JESZCZE BARDZIEJ WDUPIĆ??? – krzyczał Styles, mając gdzieś to, jak inni zareagują

Obydwoje zostali skuci w kajdanki i pojechali w radiowozie na komisariat. Harry obwiniał siebie za to, ze mógł lepiej zaplanować tą akcję. Wszystko mogło być inaczej. Ale musiało to kiedyś nastąpić. Hazza modlił sie w duchu, żeby nie złapali reszty. Co by było gdyby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, kim tak naprawdę jest Harry Edward Styles? Co by było, gdyby wszyscy sie dowiedzieli, kim tak naprawdę są członkowie One Direction, najbardziej rozchwytywanego obecnie boysbandu na swiecie? Bał się. Tymczasem przyłapani na gorącym uczynku Styles i Evans przyjechali na komisariat. Dostali tabliczki z nazwą miasta, numerem oddiału policji i nazwiskami. Dla Dave’a to nie był pierwszy raz. Dla Harry’ego owszem. Czas na przesłuchanie. Najgorsze, co mogło być. To była okazja dla Harry’ego. Kiedyś kradzieże były ucieczką od jego problemów. Po jakimś czasie nie brał już udziału we wszystkich akcjach. Ciągle akcje sprawiały, że kradzieże były nudne. W gangu czuł się inny. Wszyscy go nienawidzili za tą “inność”. Mógł wyznać prawdę. Wyznał ją. Nie do końca. Zapomniał powiedzieć o Louisie, ale nie chciał obciążać licznymi rozprawami swojego chłopaka. Stał się świadkiem koronnym w procesie, pod warunkiem, że media sie nie dowiedzą. Po 48 godzinach Styles opuścił areszt, dzięki kaucji, jaką wpłacił Louis.

Proces trwał kilka miesięcy. Harry genialnie obciążył winą ludzi, którym niegdyś ufał. Czy kilkanaście lat za działalność przestępczą i ekstradycja do UK to wystarczająca kara, by Harry miał spokój?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


	3. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dwójka, czyli z serii: Olcia skondensowała tu wszystkie emocje.  
> chciałam, żeby to wyszło jak najlepiej....

****

**Louis Tomlinson** , znany w One Direction bardziej jako “ten beszczelny”. Swoim sarkazmem niejednokrotnie wprowadzał ludzi w pole. Uzależniony od butów, w szczególności czarnych Vansów. Media uważają, ze jest z Eleanor, chociaż fani są pewni, ze jest z Harrym (autorka też). Ciekawe, czy ktoś się kiedykolwiek domyślił, ze pod maską “tego beszczelnego” kryje się osoba, która chciałaby zniknąć z tego świata…Nienawidził siebie. Swojego ciała, swojego głosu, wszystkiego. Okalecza się, bo nie umie poradzić sobie z demonami, które zagłusza co noc narkotykami. Pierwsze cięcie? 2010, X Factor. Pierwsza działka? 2011, pierwsze plotki o Elounor. Podziękujmy Harry’emu, że dzięki niemu zaczął brać.

Przerwa przed Where We Are była jak wybawienie, ale też jak udręka. Kilka tygodni prób, paparazzi kręcący się wokół nich. Louis nie mógł już tego znieść. Po X Factorze wszystko stało się…inne. Tak też było i dziś. Louis jak zwykle otworzył twittera i przeglądał tweety od fanów. Było pełno miłych wpisów, często od Larry Shippers. Częściej trafiały się hejty. Hejterzy mieli chyba rację. Louis Tomlinson, najbardziej znienawidzony członek One Direction. Znienawidzony za swoją bezczelność. Za zbyt wysoki głos. Za zbyt kobiece kształty (tu: tyłek). Niebieskooki pomyślał “jak oni dobrze mnie znają”. Łzy zaczęły się kumulować w jego oczach. Dlaczego nie mógł być tak przystojny jak Harry, albo wysportowany jak Liam? Dlaczego nie miał tak pięknego głosu jak Zayn? Wiedział, ze nie ma teraz jego ukochanego w domu, więc wybiegł do łazienki. Z szufladki wyjął żyletki. Tylko one rozumiały jego nienawiść do siebie. Usiadł na muszli. Zdjął spodnie do kolan. Przyłożył ostrze do lewego uda i zrobił kilka mocnych, poziomych pociągnięć.

"Życiowy loser" "gruby" "niepotrzebny" "nic nie warty" te słowa przelatywały przez myśli Tomlinsona jak kula armatnia. Łzy wręcz wylewały sie z jego oczu. Po kilku cięciach poczuł ulgę. Znów wyżył się na sobie. Na swoim ciele. Skulił się pod toaletą i zaczął mocno płakać.

 - Kochanie, wróciłem! – głos Harry’ego roznosił się po całym domu. - Lou? Louis?

Styles szukał Louisa po całym domu. Znalazł. W łazience. Skulonego. Płaczącego. Całego we krwi. Z żyletką w ręce.

 - L-L-Lou… - Haz delikatnie głaskał swojego wybranka po policzku – dlaczego?

 - Musiałem…Harry, dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogę być tak idealny jak ty?  - szatyn płakał – Wszyscy chcą tylko ciebie, wszyscy cie kochają…a ja? Nikt mnie nie kocha, nawet moja własna rodzina woli El ode mnie…

 - Przestań tak mówić! Ja cię kocham. Chłopaki cię kochają. Rodzina cię kocha. Directioners cię kochają – Styles wyjął marker i narysował na starych bliznach na lewej ręce szatyna motylka - Jeżeli chcesz się pociąć, spójrz na niego. Jeśli to zrobisz, zabijesz go, jednocześnie raniąc mnie.

 - Ja…ja nie chcę cię tak zranić!! – wykrzyczał w desperacji Tomlinson.

Zrozumiał. Nie mógł krzywdzić Harry’ego, jednocześnie krzywdząc siebie. Obiecał, ze od tego dnia przestanie się okaleczać. Dla Harry’ego. On był jego prywatnym aniołem stróżem. Zawsze razem cieszyli się z udanych akcji, z udanych koncertów lub chociażby chwil spędzonych bez obecności tych cholernych mediów żerujących tylko na sensacjach. Harry opatrzył udo swojej miłości i delikatnie przeniósł do do sypialni. Wspólnie cieszyli się tymi (krótkimi) chwilami, gdzie mogą być razem.

"You and I, we don’t wanna be like them…" Hazza śpiewał swojemu wybrankowi do ucha. On tego potrzebował. Zapewnienia, że nieważnie, co by się działo, On zawsze będzie przy nim. Ale demony wciąż odzywały się w umyśle szatyna. Musiał je zagłuszyć. Musiał wyjść do klubu. Byleby się upić do nieprzytomności. Byleby tak się naćpać, ze nie pamiętałoby się, co się robiło "na haju". Ukradkiem wziął ubrania i parę czarnych vansów. Ubrał się i wyszedł, tam, gdzie potrzebował wyjść. Jeden z lepszych klubów w Londynie. Przyjaciele. Reszta zespołu. Alkohol. Narkotyki. Ten wieczór wydawał się być idealnym. Rozmowom o wszystkim i o niczym nie było końca. Louis wypił naprawdę dużo. Osiągnął ten idealny stan balansowania na krawędzi. Ale potrzebował dwóch rzeczy. Harry’ego i dragów. Po chwili przyszedł Styles. Przyniósł towar.

 - Teraz masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz? - zapytał uwodzicielskim tonem Curly

 - Tak. Teraz tak – ledwo odpowiedział Louis, namiętnie całując Harry’ego. Usta Tomlinsona smakowały jak mieszanka wódki, ginu, whisky, tequilli, mentolowych papierosów i marihuany. Lou zaciągnął swojego chłopaka do łazienki. Nie obchodziło go to, że w pomieszczeniu są kamery. Liczyło się tu i teraz, bez zastanawiania się, co przyniesie jutro. Styles wyjął paczuszkę z białym proszkiem i małą deseczką, by nie zostawić śladów. Jedna kreska, druga kreska. Stan totalnego szczęścia. Świat widziany tylko przez różowe okulary. I oni. Zakochani. Jakby dla nich nie istniało jutro. Przekraczający wszelkie granice za każdym razem, gdy flesze przestaną ich oślepiać. Dla dopełnienia efektu Haz wyjął paczuszkę z dwoma tabletkami LSD. Wziął jedną tabletkę i nałożył najpierw na swój język, potem położył drugą tabletkę na języku Tomlinsona. Potem połączyli swe usta i języki w narkotycznym pocałunku. Jakimś cudem udało im się opuścić łazienkę. Chwiejnym krokiem wyszli na zewnątrz, odłączając się od reszty towarzystwa. Paparazzi zaczął torować im drogę, robiąc pełno zdjęć, które zapewne trafią do The Sun. Wewnątrz Tomlinsona sie wręcz gotowało. Chciał normalnie wrócić do domu. Podszedł do mężczyzny i uderzył go z otwartej reki w twarz. Pchnął fotografa na ziemie i zaczął mocno kopać w brzuch, jednocześnie wykrzykując wulgarne słowa pod jego adresem. Kilka Directioners miało to (nie)szczęście spotkać Louisa i Harry’ego wracających z klubu i wyżywających się na paparazzim. Po bójce zakochani pospiesznie udali się do taksówki, a jednocześnie Louis wystawił środkowego palca w stronę wszystkich dookoła. Taksówkarz próbował odmówić młodym mężczyznom, mówiąc, ze są nawaleni. Zgadnij czy ich to obchodziło. Masz rację. Nie. Po kilku minutach jednak trafili do ich wspólnego lokum. Ten dzień (a właściwie noc) zakończyli długim, namiętnym seksem. Ranek nie był już taki przyjemny. Obydwoje obudzili się z bólem głowy i SMSem od Zayna z dołączonym zdjęciem Lou wyzywającego się na paparazzim: “tomlinson nasz bad boy :) w zarządzie ci jaja urwą :)))))”. Louis nic nie pamiętał z ostatniej nocy. Na dodatek The Sun z 5 stronami o nich z wielkim tytułem “SŁODKO-GORZCY ONE DIRECTION W AKCJI”. Wszędzie zdjęcia z monitoringu w łazience i spod klubu. Tomlinson nie chciał uwierzyć. Fakt, czasami bywał agresywny ale on? Zaatakował niewinnego człowieka, chociaż gdyby był trzeźwy, postąbiłby trochę inaczej… Nie chciał wierzyć. A to wszystko przez kilka kresek wciąż szczypiących w jego nosie. Tego samego dnia zdecydował: idę na odwyk i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. O One Direction przez kilka miesięcy zrobiło się jeszcze głośniej przez odwyk Louisa.

Depresja, uzależnienie od narkotyków i alkoholu – piękniejszej diagnozy nie da się wyobrazić, nieprawdaż? Te kilka miesięcy były najpiękniejszymi miesiącami w życiu Louisa. Były one przeznaczone na walkę z jego wewnętrznymi demonami, które zabijały go od środka. Odkąd zakończył terapię, postanowił zerwać ze swoimi nałogami. Ale… czy Louis wytrwa w swoim postanowieniu i nie wróci do dragów?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


	4. Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pisałam to najdłużej, wiecie, pisanie shota, szkoła i takie tam...  
> AHA, DZIĘKUJE ANONIMKU ZA KUDOSA, JUŻ CIĘ KOCHAM <3
> 
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♡

**Zayn Malik** , najbardziej tajemniczy członek One Direction. Gdy słyszysz jego wysokie dźwięki, czujesz sie jak w raju. (Nie)szczęsliwy narzeczony członkini Little Mix, Perrie Edwards. Ciekawe, czy wie, ze Malik regularnie ją zdradza…Zayn znał prawie każdy, dobry night club w Londynie. Lubił kobiety (czytaj: prostytutki) i Jego. Najlepszym w “te klocki” zawsze najlepiej płacił. Przelotny seks pomagał zapomnieć mu o  **nim**. Nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć, ze Malik kochał tylko  **Jego**. Wysokiego bruneta z Wolverhampton o nieziemsko niebieskich oczach.  **Liama Jamesa Payne’a**. Zayn bał się, że jak wyzna Liamowi swoje uczucia, to ten go wyśmieje. Bał się, ze to będzie nieodwzajemniona miłość… Wszystkie grzeszki Zayna kiedyś wyjdą na jaw…

Promienie słoneczne leniwie przedzierały się przez niezasłonięte okno w sypialni w apartamencie na wschodnich obrzeżach Londynu. Perrie leniwie wygramoliła się spod kołdry. Zauważyła, ze Zayn znów zniknął. Jego conocne znikanie było już rutyną, gdy One Direction mieli przerwę w graniu koncertów. Ubrała koszulkę swojego “chłopaka” z napisem “Cool kids don’t dance” i ruszyła po schodach do kuchni. Jedyne, czego potrzebowała to mocna kawa. Gdy przyrządzała napój, po mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Oczywiście, u progu stał Malik. Edwards nie wiedziała, ze znów to zrobił. Że znów uciekł z domu pod pretekstem nocnych sesji nagraniowych na nową płyte boysbandu. Że znów poszedł do night clubu. Że znów pieprzył się z kilkoma tancerkami. Nie miała prawa wiedzieć o jego nocnych przygodach. Nie miała prawa wiedzieć, że on jej nie kocha. Nie miała prawa wiedzieć, że jedyną osobą, jaką kocha Zayn jest Liam. Blondynka była wiecznie wkurzona na niego. Że nie poświęca jej wystarczająco dużo czasu, bo oczywiście “chłopcy są ważniejsi”, jak mówiła, gdy sie kłócili. Mulat nie rozumiał jej wiecznie złego humoru. Nigdy nie zrozumiał, jak ta kobieta pojmuje. Ona chciałaby go tylko trzymać w “złotej klatce”, ale brązowooki regularnie jej przypominał, ze ona żyje podobnie jak on. Że ona też jeździ w trasy z Little Mix.

-Gdzie się do jasnej cholery szlajałeś przez całą noc? – Perrie jak zwykle rzuciła się na Zayna z pretensjami

-Misiaczku, spokojnie – Malik ucałował jej czoło – Mówiłem ci, ze miałem nocną sesję z chłopakami i trochę…wypiliśmy

-Tak, tak, tak. Chłopcy jak zwykle ważniejsi. Moze byś pomyślał kiedyś o mnie, skurwysynie?

-Edwards, ale to my, MY jeździmy w te pieprzone trasy, ty z tymi twoimi koleżaneczkami, a ja z chłopakami. Jak myślisz, po co my to do kurwy robimy? Ktoś musi zapierdalać po 2 godziny na scenie, zeby było, z czego kurwa żyć! Gdyby nie ja, to całe Little Mix skończyłoby jak The Wanted. Na tym pierdolonym dnie! Pomyśl trochę, Edwards, pomyśl.

-Ty i te twoje argumenty, kochanie – zachichotała blondynka i popchnęła meżczyznę na bordową kanapę stojącą w centrum pomieszczenia – Chyba nie chcesz, zebyśmy pogadali inaczej, co? - kobieta pozbyła się spodni Malika i zaczęła reką pocierać jego członka. Po kilku pociągnięciach reką Pezz usiadła na stojącej już męskości Zayna i zaczęła na nim podskakiwać. W ten sposób owijała sobie mężczyznę wokół palca. Każda kłótnia kończyła się seksem. Każda. Zayn po prostu ulegał kobiecie.

-A teraz kochanie, musisz dokonać wyboru. Albo wychodzisz z chłopakami, kiedy ja ci pozwalam, albo robisz co chcesz i kończymy z nami. Wybieraj.

-Oczywiscie, ze ciebie, kochanie. Tylko ciebie – Malik był już na krawędzi. Po chwili doszedł w Perrie, a po chwili szczyt osiągnęła również Edwards.

Zayn natychmist uciekł do łazienki i pozbywał sie śladów ostatniej nocy. W jego myślach była nowo poznana kobieta. Annabel. Tańczyła do “Do I Wanna Know?” Arctic Monkeys, za którymi specjalnie nie przepadał, ale Harry owszem. Wtedy przedstawili się sobie i zakończyli tę znajomość namiętnym seksem w łazience. Przez cały dzień Malik w ogóle nie odzywał sie do swojej ‘narzeczonej’, tylko wtedy, kiedy ona chciała. Nadszedł wieczór. Mulat bez wiedzy Pezz opuscił ich wspólny dom. Ubrany w białą koszulkę “but first, let me take a #SELFIE”, czarne rurki, czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i białe wysokie trampki Converse wsiadł do swojego lamborghini i roszył do centrum miasta. Londyn nocą przezentował sie tak pięknie. Neony oświetlały róznorakie budynki. Ludzie przemkieszczali się od miejsca do miejsca z przyjaciółmi. To miasto nigdy nie spało. Było zbyt piękne, zeby usypiać, zwłaszcza w nocy. Zayn skierował się ku swojemu ulubionemu klubowi. Niebieski neon “Heart Attack” Mulat znał już na pamięć. Wchodząc do pomisczczenia, skierował się ku pokoju dla vipów. Z pomieszczenia rozlegały się dźwięki “All That Matters” Justina Biebera. Zayn przyszedł tu w znanym sobie celu. Ponownie próbuje zapomnieć o tych niebieskich oczach. O tym ciele, które przyprawiało go o dreszcze. O  **nim**. Pokój był klasycznie urządzony. Czarne ściany z czerwonymi elentami, na środku rura do tańca. Gdy zobaczył, kto tańczył, skamieniał z wrazenia. Kobieta zwinnie poruszała sie wokół metalowego narzędzia. Jej włosy w odcieniu karmelu były niczym fale morskie, a czarne oczy pięknie współgrały z jej śniadą cerą. Taka kobieca kopia Zayna. Po zakończeniu kilkuminutowego show rozpalającego zmysły Malik podszedł do dziewczyny i niewinnie zagadał.

-Jak ci na imię, koteczku?

-Daisy, a ty jesteś Zayn Malik, członek One Direction, który często tu bywa, lubi się pieprzyć i kocha swojego przyjaciela z zespołu, Liama Payne’a, zgadłam?

Mężczynzna nigdy się nie spodziewał, ze brunetka zna go aż tak dobrze, choć znają się od kilku minut. Jej podstawowymi zarobkami były pole dance i prostytucja. Każda dziewczyna tam pracujaca tak zarabiała na życie. Kazała sobie płacić 400 funtów za godzinę, ale kto bogatemu zabroni… Zayn chwycił jej drobną dłoń i natychmiast zaciągnął do łazienki. Prawie każda wizyta Malika w tym miejscu kończyła się przygodnym seksem w łazience z każdą nowo poznaną kobietą, o której zapominał po kilku godzinach. Męzczyzna posadził Daisy na marmurowym zlewie, by potem wpić się w jej usta. Po chwili zjechał pocałunkami na jej szyję, jednocześnie wodząc dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie lewego uda kobiety, by w odpowiedzi usłyszeć cichy jęk ze stony kobiety. Zayn od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Zdjął swoje (ciasne) rurki wraz z bokserkami. Wziął swojego członka do reki i jeździł nią w górę i w dół, cicho jęcząc na to doznanie. Pozbył się koronkowych majtek kobiety i bez problemu ją wypełnił całą swoja długością. Poruszał się w kobiecie niemiłosiernie szybko, a w odpowiedzi słyszał głośce krzyki kobiety. Jednocześnie Malik zjechał ręką na jej piersi i zaczął je masować przez materiał stanika, by potem go zdjąć i zajmować się jej nagimi piersiami. Wiedział, jak doprowadzić kobiety na szczyt w przeciągu kilku minut. Już po kilku minutach Daisy z głośnym krzykiem dotarła na krawędź. Obydwoje ogarnęli się i wyszli z pomieszczenia. W tym samym czasie do klubu weszli Liam i Perrie, którzy (jak to przyjaciele), umówili się na małe piwko. Zbieg okoliczności chciał, ze wylądowali w Heart Attack. Edwards, widząc swojego “narzeczongo” w objęciach tej brunetki, skamieniała z bólu. Zayn, jej Zayn, zdradził ją.

-TY CHUJU! JAK MOGŁEŚ! - krzyczała blondynka na cały głos, nie zważając na to, ze ludzie się na nia patrzą. W jej oczach momentalnie zebrały się łzy, które wypływały na zewnątrz niczym wodospad.

-A mogłem, skarbie. Zresztą one i tak są lepsze od ciebie. Nie wiedziałaś? No to teraz sie dowiadujesz. Aha, przekaż menedżerom, ze już koniec z Zerrie – Malikowi nagle odebrało mowę. Z jego byłą już narzeczoną zobaczył Jego. Może lekko podpitego, ale zobaczył go. Trójka dorosłych opuściła klub. Mulat nieśmiało podszedł do wyższego meżczyzny. Ze łzami w oczach próbował mu to powiedzieć. Wszystko, co dusił w sobie przez te kilka lat.

-Liam, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale…..

-Nie musisz mówić, Zayn. - Payne swoimi ustami delikatnie naparł na usta swojego przyjaciela

-Zrobiłeś to…One i Perrie były tylko przykrywką mojej miłości.  **Mojej miłości do Ciebie. Kocham cię.** \- powiedział to. Wyznał swojej uczucia. Bał się, ze zostanie wyśmiany. O dziwo, usłyszał inną odpowiedź.

-Zayn, przez te kilka lat, odkąd jesteśmy razem w zespole, cały czas myslałem o pewnym brunecie z Bradford, którego była jest w girlsbandzie – Malik lekko uniósł brew do góry – Tą osobą jesteś ty, Zayn.  **Kocham cię.**  - ich usta po raz drugi tego wieczora połączyły się w pocałunku. Perrie przyglądała sie z boku całej sytuacji. Została oszukana. Przez 3 lata była oszukiwana przez Malika. Wszystkie czułe słówka, każde “kocham cię” okazały się jedną, wielką bujdą. Zayn kochał Liama, Liam kochał Zayna i nic już tego nie zmieni.

-Skoro Zayn jest szczęśliwy…to ja też jestem. Zaopiekuj się nim, Payno – rzuciła blondynka z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nagle pod budynek zjechali się paparazzi. Wszystko po to, zeby rano ogłosić, że Zayn nigdy nie kochał Perrie.

Od tego dnia Zayn już nie musi szukać zapomnienia w klubach. Wystarczyło, ze ma swojego Anioła. Ale…czy będzie szczęśliwy z Liamem. Czy ich bajka zakończy się “długo i szczęśliwie”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


	5. Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> najkrótszy ze wszystkich rozdziałów  
> jeszcze tylko lIam, epilog i zakończymy AE.
> 
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/89174107507/alter-ego-niall)

**Niall Horan** , czyli nasze kochane “irlandzkie dziecko”.Właściciel najbardziej charakterystycznego śmiechu na swiecie. W tych błękitnych teczówkach każdy sie zatracał. Kto by pomyślał, ze pod tą dzieciecą twarzyczką kryje się zimnokrwisty morderca i pasjonat nielegalnych wyscigów… Horan, tak samo jak Harry, ma kryminalną przeszłość. Tak samo jak Styles, Niall też chciał z tym skończyć raz na zawsze. Odkąd One Direction stawało sie coraz popularniejsze, on zaczął działać w wielkiej, irlandzkiej mafii. Likwidowali po kolei osoby, które im “przeszkadzały”, a pieniadze z procesów przeznaczali na kolejne wyscigi na pustkowiach w Irlandii, Wielkiej Brytanii czy USA. Rok temu rzucił tą robotę. Jednak ostatnie zlecenie było bardzo zaskakujące…

Ostatni koncert Where We Are Tour. Zakończenie kolejnego epizodu z życia One Direction. Pomału zbliżała się premiera ich nowego albumu. Po grupowym uścisku i wymianie wrażeń z koncertu Horan Wziął telefon, by podziękowac fanom na Twitterze za wspaniałe emocje podczeas trasy. Odblokowując iPhone’a, zobaczył jednak bardziej przerażającą rzecz od powiadomień od fanów. 800 nieodebranych połączeń i 750 wiadomości. Wszystkie od numeru strzeżonego. Mógł to być każdy. Ktoś z rodziny, chociaż oni zawsze widnieli w kontaktach mężczyzny. Szalona fanka, ale tylko kilka Directioners miało jego numer. Stalker, który napastował jego rodzinę niedawno, choć od jakiegoś czasu siedział w więzieniu za stalking. Dzwoniąc pod ten numer, przeraził się. Jego dawni przyjaciele wrócili.

-Witaj Niall. Spodziewałeś się nas? - odezwał się dziwny głos w słuchawce.

-Czekajcie, muszę do toalety! - odkrzyknął do ekipy blondyn, uciekając do łazienki. Nikt nie moze wiedzieć o jego małym sekrecie. Krew na rękach, krzyki ofiar w uszach, drastyczne momenty w pamieci.

-Norman?! Miałeś już się nie kontaktować ze mną! Zrozum do cholery, ja już z tym skończyłem! Zostaw mnie! - krzyczał do słuchawki Horan. On już skoczył zadawać sie z tymi ludźmi dokładnie  _rok temu._ Dokładnie  _rok temu_ zabił ostatniego człowieka zagrażającego ich interesom i zniknął z ich oczu bez jakiegokolwiek śladu. Dokładnie  _rok temu_  rzucił mafię i skupił sie na tym, co naprawdę ważne – spełnianiu marzeń i naprawie siebie z chłopcami jako One Direction.

-Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia, Niallu Jamesie Horanie – zachęcał ciepły głos herszta – Musimy zdobyć nasze niezdobywalne trofeum. Maggis. Na pewno go znasz. Zatruł życie tym twoim chłopaczkom, nie pamiętasz? Jego głowa to wszystko, czego nam trzeba. - Niall sie zdziwił, ale również sie ucieszył. Wreszcie, po tych 4 latach mógł zemścić sie na szefie Modest!Managment za wszelkie krzywdy, jakie im wyrządził. Przez ich działania młość Harry’ego i Louisa zaczęła wygasać. To wszystko przez ich nikczemne gierki. Dzięki tym momentom, miłośc Harry’ego i Louisa stawała się coraz  _silniejsza_.

-My zajmiemy się szczegółami akcji, ale to  **TY** wykonasz egzekucję, zrozumiano?

-T-T-Tak….. - odpowiedział przestraszony Irlandczyk. Choć działał w gangu, wykonał tylko dwie egzekucje. Ostatnią wykonał dokładnie  _rok temu._  - ale najpierw wyścig. Route 66 o 13, nie słyszę żadnego sprzeciwu, zrozumiano?! - Niall twardo stawiał warunki – to będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Potem ty i ta twoja banda macie zniknąć z mojego życia, jasne?

-Dobra. Zgadzam się. Dotrzymaj słowa Horan albo skończysz jako nasza ofiara – Norman zakończył konwersację.

Przez cały dzień Horan myślał tylko o rozmowie z jego byłym “szefem” o ile można to tak nazwać. Jutro był wyścig i akcja. Irlandczyk musiał oszukać wszystkich, by wyjść na “czysto”. Oznajmił chłopakom, ze cały dzień chce spędzić sam, bez fleszy i innego szołbiznesowego gówna.

Pustkowie w okolicach Miami. Droga otoczona pasmami górskimi wygląda intrygująco pięknie w godzinach przedpołudniowych. Żar wręcz lał się z nieba. W takich warunkach miał nastąpić ostatni wyścig pomiędzy hersztem irlandzkiej mafii, Normanem Smithem, a byłym członkiem mafii, gwiazdą One Direction, Niallem Horanem. 50 kilometrów szybkiej jazdy na krawędzi w niemiłosiernym upale utrudniającym funkcjonowanie. Mężczyźni wsiedli do swoich wyścigowych maserati.. Skąpo ubrana blondynka machnięciem flagą oznajmiła, ze wyścig sie rozpoczął. To nie był stricte wyścig, czyli kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. To raczej była tylko dobra zabawa podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Samochody osiągały zawrotną prędkość, potęgując upał w środku aut. Wykonując przeróżne akrobacje, ryzykowali naprawdę wiele, nawet swoje zdrowie oraz życie. W końcu wygrał Horan. Po wyścigu mężczyźni zaczęli rozmawiać o przebiegu akcji. Najpierw Niall miał normalnie zacząć rozmowę z Maggisem i zaciągnąć go do służbowego auta. Następnie blondyn miał ruszyć pod hangary i zostawić staruszka w blaszanym pojeździe. Na zakończenie mężczyzna jest przesłuchiwany i zabijany. Krótko, zwięźle i na temat. Gdy niebieskooki wrócił do hotelu, myślał tylko o wydarzeniach sprzed chwili. Poszedł do łazienki, zdjął ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic. Zimne kropelki otulające jego nagie ciało dawały chwilowe ukojenie, lepsze od alkoholu czy dragów. Wystarczył jeden prysznic. Mężczyzna wytarł się, wziął czyste ubrania, przebrał się w nie i wrócił do pokoju. Obmyślał swoją pułapkę. Wszedł do pokoju, gdzie mieszkał szef Modestu, by zwabić go do pułapki. By plany Nialla nie wyszły na jaw, mężczyźni zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, jak kumple. Obydwoje rozmawiali w aucie, jakby się znali od lat. Jedynie blondyn wiedział, gdzie jadą. Po dotarciu pod hale magazynowe zostawił starszego mężczyznę, mówiąc, ze wróci za chwilę. Tak się jednak nie stało. Reszta gangu schwytała Maggisa i zawlekła go do budynków. Starszy pan próbował się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie. Potem zaczęto przesłuchiwać staruszka. Po wysłuchaniu porwanego Niall zaczął swoja przedegzekucyjną przemowę.

-Panie Haggins, wie pan, jak bardzo zniszczył moich przyjaciół? Niszczył pan ich miłość każdego dnia. To przez pana Zayn i Liam byli przyjaciółmi. Wie pan, że oni się kochali mimo tego? Ale dopiero teraz to wyznali. Przez pana miłość Louisa i Harry’ego wypalała się. Ale dzięki temu stawała sie coraz silniejsza. Zamierzają się ujawnić. I co teraz? Ostatnie życzenie?

-Chcę tylko, by Bóg mnie sprawiedliwie osądził – tak brzmiała ostatnia wola szefa Modest!Managment.

Niall podszedł do mężczyzny z lewej strony i wycelował w lewą skroń mężczyzny. Jednym strzałem zakończył jego 62-letni żywot. Krew z jego głowy wystrzeliła gdzieś w siną dal i ubrudziła zarówno podłogę, jak i ubrania kilku osób. Grupa ludzi tak ułożyła zwłoki by wyszło, że Maggis popełnił samobójstwo. Niall pozbył się śladów zbrodni, ruszył do swojego wozu i wrócił niezauważony do hotelu. Tak zakończyło się ostatnie spotkanie Horana i jego byłych towarzyszy.

Irlandzka mafia została wreszcie schwytana. Członkowie (poza Niallem, immunitet gwiazdy) zostali oskarżeni o wielokrotne morderstwa, gwałty, porwania, wymuszania haraczy, pranie brudnych pieniędzy i inne, mniej ważne czyny. Wyrok brzmiał jasno: ekstradycja do Irlandii, a tam zapadł wyrok dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności bez możliwości warunkowego zwolnienia. Czy Niall będzie wciąż bezkarny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


	6. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, JUŻ POMAŁU KOŃCZYMY PRZYGODĘ Z ALTER EGO...
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/89965833937/alter-ego-liam)

****

**Liam Payne** , znany wśród Directioners jako Daddy Direction. Ukochany (a może nie?) Sophii Smith, ponoć jego “przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa”, a od miesiąca także skrywana miłość jego przyjaciela z zespołu, Zayna Malika (chociaż już sie ujawnili – kieruję do rozdziału “Zayn” – autorka). Kochał go odkąd trafili razem do zespołu. Próbował z tym walczyć, bo przecież jest hetero. Pomógł alkohol. Zaczęło się niewinnie – jedno wyjscie do klubu. Pił, pił i nie potrafił przestać, nawet dla Dan, Sophii i chociażby dla Zayna. Alkohol niszczył (moze już zniszczył?) jego zycie. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy wypije o jeden kieliszek za dużo.

Kolejny poranek w rezydencji Sophii i Liama na południowych obrzezach Londynu zaczynał sie tak samo. Kilka butelek było porozrzucanych po domu. Znów próbował zapomnieć. Znów próbował zapomnieć o głębi tych brazowych teczówek, o jego idealnym ciele, o jego anielskim głosie, brzmiącym jeszcze lepiej jak tej samej nocy po wydarzeniach w Heart Attack podjechali taksówką pod dom Zayna i tam po raz pierwszy kochali się. Głos Malika wykrzukujący imię Payne’a rozchodził się jak echo w głowie bruneta. To echo miało zostać zagłuszone. I zostało, jednak ślady są widoczne zarówno w domu, jak i na ciele niebieskookiego. Kilka szklanek whiskey dało ukojenie. Najgorsze było to, ze Liam nie potrafi zapomnieć o Zaynie. Meżczyzna delikatnie gładził policzek swojej wybranki, budząc ją przy tym.

-Kochanie… - ziewnął brunet i złożył na jej pustach krótkiego buziaka. Reakcja była jednak inna.

-Payne, piłeś. Ty do cholery jasnej piłeś! - krzyczała Smith – Co, Malik znów był lepszy ode mnie? Wolisz go ode mnie, widać. Czy ty przypadkiem nie zapomniałeś o mnie?  **O nas**?

-Alez kochanie –Liam wstał i zarówno słowem, jak i gestem próbował załagodzić sytuację – To był ostatni raz, obiecuję. Pójde na odwyk i wszystko bę….

-NIC KURWA NIE BEDZIE DOBRZE! - brunetka wstała, ubrała się w lużne dresy i podesła do swojego chłopaka, piorunując go wzrokiem – TY TYLKO CHLEJESZ PO NOCACH, PIEPRZYSZ SIĘ Z MALIKIEM I WRACASZ JAKBY NIGDY NIC! - ton jej głosu był cichszy, ale nadal zdesperowany – Za każdym razem mówisz, ze to ostatni kieliszek. Gówno z tego! Jak już pójdziesz na ten zasrany odwyk to pamiętaj: z alkoholizmu nigdy się nie wyleczysz. Wybieraj: ja albo on. - te słowa zabolały. Wiedziała wszystko, jak jakieś medium. Ten ból okełznać mógł tylko rozwalaniem pierwszych lepszych rzeczy stojących na jego drodze. Tym razem celem była Sophia. Mężczyzna, bedąc w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, podszedł do kobiety i uderzył ją z otwartej reki w twarz.

-Nie jesteś żadną pieprzoną niańką, która ma mówić, co mam robić! To moje życie i będę robić, co tylko mi się kurwa rzewnie podoba – Payne chciał pokazać, ze jest panem sytuacji. Zawsze grzeczny i ułożony, daje się poznać jako toksyczny chłopak, którym rządzi panna i alkohol. Wymierzył potem kilka kopniaków w brzuch i w twarz, po czym po chwili pod jej okiem powstały “śliwy”. Opuścił pomieszczenie, pozostawiając kobietę samej sobie. Wziął wszystkie swoje walizki i ładował do nich wszystkie możliwe rzeczy, jakie tylko dało sie wepchnąć. Zanim jednak opuścił ten dom raz na zawsze, znalazł zeszyt. Wyrwał z niego kartkę i zaczął pisać:

_"Sophia, ~~kochanie moje~~_ _._

_Podjąłem tą decyzję._

_Zrozumiałem, jak duży popełniłem błąd, tkwiąc w tym wszystkim._

_Kocham cię, ale moją jedyną miłością jest **Zayn.** Tak, jestem biseksualny i jest mi z tym dobrze._

_ Dom jest twój. _

_Żyj, baw się, rób co chcesz. Moze zakochasz się w kimś lepszym ode mnie…_

_Twój ~~na zawsze~~_ _,_

_Liam._

_PS. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego, ze cię chwilę temu uderzyłem…To było silniejsze ode mnie…Tak bardzo cię przepraszam….”_

Mężczyzna zabrał wszystkie walizki jakie mogły być i zapakował do auta. List zostawił na mahoniowej komodzie stojącej nieopodal drzwi w przedpokoju. Prowadząc, wiedział, ze łamie reguły, ale jednak alkohol przestawał działać w jego organiźmie. W jednej chwili obraz zamazały łzy napływające do jego oczu. Przed oczyma miał tej jeden moment. Moment, kiedy z bezsilności podniósł rękę na Sophię. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach dotarł pod rezydencję Malika. Mulat wybiegł ze swojego domu i go przytulił. Ich usta zderzyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Pragnęli siebie niczym wygłodniałe zwierzęta. Byli spragnieni siebie. Zayn przerwał czułości, by móc normalnie wejśc do domu. Liam również to uczynił. Po zdjęciu butów i innych zbędnych rzeczy porozrzucanych gdzieś po przedpokoju znów rzucili się na siebie jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta. Payne popchnął swojego wybranka na ścianę i swoimi ustami zjechał na delikatnie opaloną szyję Mulata. Jednocześnie prawą reką masował spore wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, które po chwili wylądowały wraz z bokserkami na podłodze. Z domu Malika seks ulatniał się na kilka kilometrów, a moze i dalej. Ni stąd, ni zowąd Zayn poczuł, jak czyjeś usta owijają się wokół jego męskośći. Były to oczywiście usta Liama. Brunet szybko poruszał głową w górę i w dół, chcąc sprawić swojemu kochankowi przyjemność. Momentalnie Malik zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami, pieprząc usta niebieskookiego. Po chwili cała zawartość, która kumulowała się przez ten czas w jego podbrzuszu, wystrzeliła prosto na twarz Payne’a.

-Co ja co, Liaś, ale chyba powinieneś się ogarnąć – skomentował krótko Zayn.

-Do wieczora zdążę! - odpowiedział mu Liam. Wieczorem zamierzał iść z Zaynem do klubu. Wiedział, że pokusy będa czyhać na niego. Alkohol. Potrzebował zapomnieć dzisiejszy poranek. Moment, kiedy uderzył Sophię, bo znała prawdę. Gdyby nie był pod wpływem, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej…Po obiedzie, zrobionym wspólnie, reszte popołudnia spędzili, przytulajac się na kanapie w salonie i oglądając piątą część Szybkich i Wściekłych. Nadchodził wieczór. Panowie szykowali się do wyjścia do klubu. Czasami trzeba się rozerwać, zwłaszcza jak połowę roku masz zapełnioną przez koncerty, nieprawdaż? Wsiadając do czarnego porsche Liama, Zayn wycisnął na jego ustach krótkiego buziaka. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do tego samego miejsca, gdzie przyznali sobie, że kochają siebie nawzajem, a Perrie dowiedziała się prawdy o swoim byłym narzeczonym. W pomieszczeniu zjawiła sie reszta chłopców oraz Lou i Paul. Zabawie nie było końca. Morze alkoholu wylewające sie wszędzie, niemiłosierny smród papierosów wypalanych co minutę, zaskakujący brak narkotyków (wszyscy przestali brać z obawy, ze Louis wróci do nałogu). Idealny wieczór. Nagle, podczas piosenki “Louder” Zayn klęknął na jednym kolanie i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni swoich (niemiłosiernie ciasnych) spodni czarne, jedwabne pudełko. W srodku był zwykły, srebry pierscionek. Payne był wielce zaskkoczony. Ledwie miesiąc temu w okolicy tego miejsca wyznali sobie miłość, a Mulat już mu się oświadcza? Rozumiał go. To z nim chciał mieć dzieci, zestarzeć się, po prostu trwać.

-Liamie Jamesie Paynie. Wiem, że to dość dziwne, zwłaszcza, ze od miesiąca wiemy, że to jest miłość, ale….Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem?

Ludzie wokół kibicowali młodym. Pół Londynu zapewne słyszało krzyczane przez ludzi “powiedz TAK!”. Liam momentalnie się wzruszył. Tej chwili nie zapomni do końca życia.

-Tak…. - zdołał wyszeptać. Mulat wstał z klęczek i złączył swoje usta z jego ustami w namiętnym pocałunku. Ręce brązowookiego znalazły się na karku wyższego, natomiast ręce bruneta spoczęły na talii (już) narzeczonego. Liam, po kilku godzinach, wsiadł do swojego samochodu i jechał do domu Zayna. On wolał jednak poczekać na taksówkę, o którą trudno o tej porze. Nagle porsche Payne’a wjechało prosto w wielki dąb znajdujący się tuż przy drodze, kilka kilkometrów dalej.

Liam, z ciężkimi obrażeniami wewnętrznymi trafił do szpitala. Wszyscy znajomi, chłopcy, rodzina, ekipa i Sophia przyjechali go wspierać i czuwać nad nim. Słowa lekarza “Mam dla państwa zła wiadomość” zwiastowały najgorsze. Czy Liam przeżyje?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


	7. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przygoda z AE właśnie dobiegła końca. Dziękuję za kazde przeczytanie i anonimowi za kudosa.  
> DZIEKUJĘ, ILYSFM.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/90160559397/alter-ego-epilog)

 - Mam dla państwa złą wiadomość. - słowa lekarza oznaczały tylko najgorsze - Próbowaliśmy uratować pacjenta, ale zmarł podczas operacji.

Świat chłopców momentalnie się zawalił. Właśnie stracili swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zayn stracił miłość swojego życia. Nie ma już komu mówić czułych słów. Nie ma kogo przytulać.  **Nie ma nic.** Próbowali przestać o tym myśleć, ale Liam na zawsze wrył się w ich serca swoją pogodnością i opiekuńczością. Nałóg go zabrał od nich. Wiadomość od razu stała się numerem 1 w mediach. Chłopcy zawzięcie unikali tego tematu.  _Śmierć była, jest i będzie trudnym tematem._

 **Świat One Direction i Directioners zawalił się 6 października 2014 o 15.23**.

xx

10 października odbył się pogrzeb. Ostatni moment, kiedy mogli dotknąć Liama. Jego zamrożonego, bladego ciała ubranego w garnitur, który miał miec na swoim ślubie. Na swoim ślubie z Zaynem. Atmosfera była mocno depresyjna. Wszyscy podchodzili pod trumnę płakać lub pomodlić się za niego. Utracili przyjaciela, brata, syna, narzeczonego. Na stypie było trochę…weselej.  Było bardzo sentymentalnie. Może wszyscy zapomną, jak umarł, ale  **o nim nigdy nie zapomną**.

xx

6 grudnia odbyła się konferencja prasowa. Dopóki chłopcy nie weszli na salę, nikt nie znał tematu konferencji. Pierwszy zaczął mówić Niall.

 - Zauważyliście, ze kogoś tu brakuje? Tak, nam też brakuje Liama. To już 2 miesiące, odkąd go nie ma go z nami.. Był naszym wsparciem, przyjacielem, a przede wszystkim chłopcem, który chciał spełnić swoje marzenie, idąc do X Factor. Próbował w 2008. Nie chcieli go. Wrócił w 2010. Lepszy. Silniejszy. Z nami. Tydzień temu miał miejsce pierwszy koncert bez Liama. Pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni. Tylko w piątkę mogliśmy być One Direction. - łzy momentalnie zaczęły napływać do oczu Irlandczyka - Kończymy. Kończymy karierę jako One Direction, ale nasza przyjaźń nigdy się nie skończy…. - w tym momencie Horan wybiegł z sali przeładowany emocjami. Jednak pod maską wesołka i duszą mordercy kryje się człowiek, którego łatwo zranić. Bardzo się przywiązał do tej wspaniałej grupy ludzi. Emocje wzięły górę. Blondyn nie brał już udziału w konferencji. Powiedział co powiedział: koniec z One Direction. Potem wysypał się grom pytań od dziennikarzy, na które chłopcy nie chcieli odpowiadać. Na koniec Harry zabrał głos:

 - Chciałbym coś dodać. Pamiętacie, jak w X Factor bylismy z Louisem dość blisko? myśleliście, ze to tylko przyjaźń. Owszem, to była przyjaźń. Przyjaźń, która przerodziła sie w miłość. Kocham Louisa i nigdy nie przestanę. Jeśli jesteś pieprzonym homofobem, radzę, żebyś opuścił tą salę.  **Gdy kogoś kochasz, kochasz jego osobowość, nie płeć.** Zrozumcie - Styles podszedł do swojego ukochanego. Pomógł mu wstać, by potem połączyć swoje usta z jego ustami w pocałunku. Reporterzy podzielili sie na dwie grupy: wspierające ich związek oraz na “pieprzonych homofobów” jak ich nazwał Hazza. Konferencja zakończyła się pocieszaniem Nialla, choć to graniczyło z cudem.

**Świat One Direction i Directioners skończył się 6 grudnia 2014.**

xx

Po zakończeniu kariery wszyscy byli ciekawi, jak potoczy się życie chłopców po zakończeniu kariery.

Harry i Louis wzięli ślub 24 grudnia 2014 roku w Londynie. Obecnie wychowują ich córeczkę, Demetrię Corę Tomlinson. Są  _szczęśliwi_.

Louis nie wrócił do nałogu. Pokonał depresję. Ma Harry’ego. Ma Demi. Ma dla kogo żyć.

Dzięki zeznaniom Harry’ego, gang z Holmes Chapel został osadzony w więzieniu. Zanim wyrok został ogłoszony, Styles był przez nich stalkowany. Dostawał groźby. Na szczęście oni będą siedzieć za kratkami do końca życia.

Zayn nie potrafił pogodzić się ze śmiercią Liama. 8 grudnia popełnił samobójstwo. Jednym strzałem w głowę skrócił swój 21-letni żywot. Znów zobaczył swojego ukochanego. W raju, gdzie wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

Niall został zamordowany przez swoich byłych towarzyszy z gangu dokładnie pół roku po konferencji, która zakończyła karierę 1D.

Harry, Louis, a później też Demi krzewili pamięć o nich. Może wszyscy zapomnieli, jak umarli, ale  **nikt nie zapomni o One Direction**.

K O N I E C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
